Who do you belong to Ruby?
by dogsfang
Summary: Ruby is shown who her one and only master is.


Now be warned this story has nothing to do with the manga or the anime. Also this is M rated so be warned!

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.

 _Who do you belong to, who is your master?_

Tsukune Aono, Mikogami's pet enforcer for his will. Ruby let her eyes drift over Tsukune's human form complete with seal around his wrist. The human turned vampire reached out and grabbed the witches hand. He began to lead her down the ever winding hallways of Youki Academy.

Further and further down the two traveled until Tsukune stopped suddenly upon the two of them approaching a single door. It was painted a pitch black color unadorned in everyway. It seemed to blend into the dark hallways of the underbelly of the school.

Tsukune reached down around his neck and pulled out a single key. He quickly opened the door and gently pressed the dark haired witch inside. The inside of the room was covered in several different types of darkness. Blinding the witch to all around her.

"Vampires can see in the dark Ruby don't worry." Tsukune smirked as he swiftly locked the door behind him.

"Just relax Ruby, let me take care of you." Tsukune whispered softly as he began to take off his clothes, until the hybrid was naked. Unfortunately for Ruby the darkness deprived her of Tsukune's striptease show.

"Its okay Ruby I'm not going to hurt you."

Ruby's eyes struggled to breakthrough the darkness that surrounded her.

"Tsukune what are you-"

"Shh, don't worry, Ruby I'll protect you." Tsukune continued to coo softly and whisper as he placed one of his hands upon the small of Ruby's back, in a subtle show of force.

Tsukune used his vampire speed and ran over to a small metal shelf. He grabbed a roll of duct tape, and a pair of hand cuffs. Tsukune brought one of his hands up and struck a nerve upon a single point in Ruby's neck, rendering her unconscious.

Tsukune smiled sinisterly at what he was about to do, despite the fact it would make Ruby glad.

Tsukune picked Ruby up and brought her over to a small shelf of what looked like torture instruments. Tsukune picked up a big iron collar. Inside the collar was adorned with several large razor sharp spikes.

He quickly locked the hideous device around Ruby's lovely neck. The spikes just barely pressed into her flesh. Ruby struggled to moan and groan at the strange instrument that Tsukune had locked around her neck.

Ruby found herself awoken wanting to scream in pain, as she suddenly felt herself lose the precious connection she felt with her powers. Ruby began to sweat worse than ever. Her pulse began to quicken subconsciously as she felt her powers leave her as helpless as a mortal human.

Tsukune looked at Ruby and felt himself harden with arousal as he said.

"Now that we have got the formalities out of the way Ruby, remember I won't hurt you anymore than you want me to. With that out of the way let me tell you what it is that is around your neck, that is no doubt making you feel ill and stripped you of your strength.

The device around your pretty neck is one part ancient witch hunter magic, once part ancient witch hunter science. The device is call a witches collar or "Joug," as the locals would call it in scotland. It was used to hold witches, or other offenders up by their necks. They would attach it to trees or posts.

Most of the ones used by the real witch hunters would stripe a witch or wizard of their powers once it was placed around their necks. Making them easy prey to hunt and kill. Thankful most of the real ones were destroyed during the inquisition. So now a days the authentic ones are hard to come by. But how I got a hold of this one is a story for another time Ruby."

He quickly put his boxers in Ruby's mouth, while quickly wrapping the duct tap around her mouth taping it shut; being careful to leave Ruby's nose uncovered so she could still breath. Then he grabbed a pair of hand cuffs and locked the witches' wrists behind her back.

Going over to the shelf Tsukune got a pair of scissors. He quickly undid his companions buttoned up dress and begin to cut off the rest of her dress and the skirt with the scissors. Once that was done he then took off Ruby's shoes, socks and pulled her pantyhose down.

Now Ruby was just dressed, clad in only her corset along with her bra and panties. Ruby struggled to move as she felt Tsukune's boxers inside her mouth blocking her voice. Not to say nothing of the fact that her wrists were locked behind her back. She let out a single groan only to hear a single voice in one of her ears.

"Ruby its me, it's okay, don't be nervous. Its alright I won't hurt you anymore than you want to. Just remember the passwords supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Ruby heard Tsukune chuckled darkly as it became clear to her that it was he who was whispering in her ear.

"Its okay, don't be nervous." Ruby kept struggling to look through the dark room, hoping to get a look at the face of the only man she ever considered worthy to be called her "lord and master."

Ruby stopped her struggling as she felt Tsukune gently but firmly grasp her chin and cheek, to hold her face still.

Despite the darkness the witch could swear, she could feel Tsukune to look deep into her eyes.

Once more Ruby heard Tsukune speak to her from the darkness all around her.

"Ruby I need you to just, relax calm yourself alright. Because if you struggle you are going to get hurt and I don't want that...Yet...So you need to remain perfectly still. Nod once if you understand."

Tsukune waited a moment for Ruby calm and still her body as he had ordered her to do, and he was relieved to see Ruby nod once.

"Good girl, that's my favorite wicked witch." Tsukune chuckled as he began to cut off Ruby's corset, bra, and panties, with a pair scissors.

Feeling cold air upon her naked skin Ruby couldn't help but shiver due to the cold she was feeling.

Tsukune began to rub his bare chest against the witch's naked back. Ruby struggled to moan and groan as she began to feel something long and wet upon her.

"Hold on Ruby be patient and I will give you what you want. My precious gem." Tsukune hissed in a predatory manner as he continued to stroke the dark haired witch's back with his tongue. Leaving little nips and subtle pinches with his fangs.

Tsukune held back a moan as he continued his lustful actions upon his self proclaimed "slave or servant," as Ruby sometimes called self whenever it was just the two of them.

"Hold on just a bit longer Ruby." Tsukune cooed as once more began to kiss, lick and languish the naked witches body.

"I love the way your sweat tastes. Along with the rest of you." Tsukune smirked to himself, as he spotted the tall tale signs of Ruby getting aroused.

"Ruby just relax and trust me." Tsukune whispered a sinister air around it as if he was giving into the more darker urges that came with transforming into a vampire. Tsukune once more picked up Ruby and threw her over his shoulder. Then he quickly delivered two swift smacks to Ruby's naked bottom, in a show to remind Ruby of who was in control and in charge.

Crossing the room quickly he slammed Ruby down in a set of metal stocks. Restraining her head keeping her from moving her neck any more than she already could, as well as locking her ankles in place. Tsukune began to lightly rub the tip of his penis across Ruby's pussy. Then Tsukune began to twist the tips of his witches nipples as he played with her naked breasts.

Tsukune looked at Ruby and felt himself harden with arousal as he said.

"Now that we have got the formalities out of the way Ruby, remember I won't hurt you anymore than you want me to."

Tsukune kissed Ruby upon the tip of her nose as her gazed at the naked body of his bound witch slave.

"Alright Ruby lets go over the rules before we start the fun.

Number One, never tell anyone what we are doing.

Number Two, don't cry.

Number Three, when I say to do something, you do it.

Number Four, when I undo your handcuffs, you don't try to release your self from the metal stocks and run away, or try to hurt me."

"Number Five, I'll fuck you how I want, when I want. No complaints, arguments or objections.

Number Six, you'll get to have sex with me too, however my time is limited so use it wisely."

Tsukune let his ruby eyes glow in the darkness in subtle show of force for Ruby to remind her that she was helpless before his vampire power.

"Now then my little precious slave, how do you feel, "nervous, scared or excited?"

Tsukune let out a predatory growl of force, as he needed no answer to his question for he saw to evidence of Ruby arousal dripping down her thigh.

Now then I hope that all of you liked this story. Sorry I censored it. I do not want the witch hunters on me. So review please and send PMs are welcome as well.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
